My Sacrament
by DyingEyes
Summary: Hijiri had always hoped Tsuzuki would come back and see him. And finally...he does. Stupid summary but I would love for you to read the story anyways! Lots of surprises! And lemons! YAyy! Yaoiiii


DISCLAIMER: _I do not own nor do I make any profit from the anime/manga Yami no Matsuei. I am only responsible for this fic. It's mine. Get back. Hissssssssssssss_

Alright guys, this is my first Yami no Matsuei fanfic…and I'm sooo nervous . As you guys can probably tell, I like to talk to my fans/readers/ect.. I think it's special when a writer can connect directly with his/her readers ^_^ I think it means something because not only are you all seeing who I am through my writing, but also I get to share ALL my thoughts and who I really am outside of fics. Not sure if you all care or not .'''''' But I always love when authors/manga artists/fanfic authors put in their own little words before or after (or in Yoko Matsushita-san's case-during ^^) the story. Puts a smile on my face ^_~

Anywho, back to the task at hand…MY FIRST YAMI NO MATSUEI FIC!!!!! DUNDUNDUN

Yes, like I said, I'm nervous…I only just got finished reading the 3rd volume ((Literally about thirty minutes ago ^.^ teehee)) and I don't feel like a fully know the characters enough to write about them ((Although I have also seen the whole anime series in Japanese))..I feel there may still be much under the surface of our loveable Guardians of Death that I just don't know about yet…But oh well, I'll take what I know now and use it to the best of my abilities! Yayy!

~~People have made comments that I sound like a sugar-hyper girl…-_- ß -----Doesn't know if that's a bad thing or not!!! Eek!

Either way, they've got one thing right…Yes…I am a girl…good job! :D But the sugar-hyper part I'm afraid is not true…this "hyper"ness is just me…I'm just really nice and optimistic and well…happy ^_^ I know, it's hard to find truly happy people nowadays…sheesh .

I'm sorry if it annoys anyone though :-[ If so, you can always just skip my ranting and go on to the fics ^______^ WoO!

Ok then…hmm what else, what else….Story time I suppose? :D

ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK so not story time just yet…You guys are currently listening to my brain trying to decipher who should be the couple/couples in this fic… :P

_Muraki and Tsuzuki? _Always hott!

_Tsuzuki and Hisoka? __ß_--scared to do that right now because I think their relationship means sooo much :' sniff and I don't want to screw it up!

_Hisoka and Hijiri? _A little twin action there ^_~

_Hijiri and Tsuzuki? __ß_----- I'm thinking YESS! :D

_Muraki and Hisoka? __ß_--- Also sounds intriguing =^.^=

_Tsuzuki and Watari? _Lovelovelove

_Tatsumi and Watari? _Would definitely be a oneshot!

_Watari and Hisoka? _Hmmm just thought of that..

_Watari and Muraki? _Sounds so sexy ^___^ teehee

_Muraki and Hijiri? _He does like those young boys!

Anyone else???? Thinking….thinking…thinking…

-_-

Nothing! Ok sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo DAMMIT WHO????? Ughhhh. So hard .

WAIT! I KNOW NOW!! YAYYY! So happy ^_^

Haha you don't know yet :P It's probably pretty obvious though…I'm bad at hiding things :- teartear.

Well…where to begin…

~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~

Hijiri sat at his bedroom window, staring out at the night sky that shown so surprisingly bright. The moon sat large and plump above the trees, illuminating every living thing beneath it in a captivating enchantment. Even the grass itself seemed to be blades of pure silver. It was the most wondrous sight he'd ever caught sight of.

A chilled wind snuck through the open glass and shivered the dark haired boy from head to toe. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms and legs, but inside, he felt warm. Warmer than he'd ever felt before. But why? He had been cursed. He had practically had a demon living inside of him. And yet…he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop the constant blush that ran across his face and down his chest. He couldn't explain any of this even if he tried. But, he was okay with that. For now.

Suddenly, an unexpected thought entered is mind.

The dark of the night sky itself made him think of Tsuzuki. The man's hair, so luscious, and as black as the raven's wing. His eyes…a deep, dark wine, like the color of the sky on the horizon right before the world turned night. And the air…as whispery and calm as the man's very demeanor. So comforting, so safe.

Not to mention all his clothes were usually black.

That was it. That's why he was smiling…

He couldn't stop thinking about…him.

"Hijiri?"

He jumped at the sound of his name. He had been so distanced, he hadn't even heard the creaking of the old door. He whirled around to see who was standing behind him.

"…H-Hisoka? What are you…"

"I…just wanted to come check on you."

Hijiri slumped, eyes focused on the ground. "Oh…I see. Where is Tsuzuki? Why didn't he come?"

Hisoka walked across the room and sat on the other side of the windowsill, gazing out to the moon just as Hijiri was moments before. "You worry about him a lot, don't you, Hijiri?"

Hijiri froze, his gaze still planted on the floor. There was a tone in Hisoka's voice that he couldn't quite place. _Jealousy? _He wasn't yet convinced that was it but…it was something close.

"Tsuzuki…he…saved me…I owe him my life." Hijiri gathered the loose shirt around his chest in exaggeration, as if he was grabbing at his own heart. "I owe him…everything."

He was surprised to hear Hisoka snort. "Yea well…you and everyone else."

"Huh?" Hijiri finally brought his curious eyes to Hisoka's placid gaze.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Hijiri. Don't expect too much. That's just who Tsuzuki is. He tries to be everyone's hero."

Hisoka's words were bitter poison to Hijiri's heart. They stung. He tore his eyes from the blonde boy and squeezed them shut tight, as if he was in physical pain.

"NO! No…no, I…I know that, Hisoka…It's just the way Tsuzuki is…he's brave…and he cares for others so much…more than he cares for himself…I know this…Hisoka. I just…"

Hisoka watched, shocked, as a tear glistened in the corner of Hijiri's eye then travel its way down the boy's pale cheek.

"…I…I've never met _anyone_ like him before, Hisoka. Not in my whole life have I seen someone so dedicated to making others happy…to making sure they _live_." He brought his gaze back to the brilliance of the moon. Two more tears followed the first one, slowly making there way down to plop onto his fisted hands. "…Why? Why is he so…_perfect?_"

Hisoka sat in a state of incredulity. _Perfect?_ He really thought Tsuzuki was…_perfect?_ Tch. Yeah right.

"T-Tsuzuki's not even close…to being _perfect."_

"Hisoka! How can you say such things?! Tsuzuki is the most kindest and most truthful and loving man I have ever met! Don't you agree?! …Hisoka? Isn't it hard not to, well, feel something for him? Isn't it hard not to…fall in love?"

Hisoka's vision turned red as he watched Hijiri's eyes become glazed over with longing and adoration. He had had enough. He couldn't take this anymore. It hurt. It hurt so bad…

He turned his head from Hijiri.

"You…you really feel that way…Hijiri?"

"Ah…I…um…" the dark haired boy nervously twisted the drapes between his fingers, "I-I didn't mean to say that, i-it's just…er."

Hijiri shakily wiped his tears away as quickly as he could. He had to get a hold of himself.

"I didn't mean that, Hisoka, I-"

He was suddenly cut off by Hisoka flying across the windowsill, throwing his arms around the young brunette in a crashing hug. Hijiri could only sit stunned for a few moments, not sure exactly how to respond, not even knowing what the hug was a response _to_.

"It's ok, Hijiri."

And that's what killed him. It was always those words. '_It's ok.'_ They always seemed to make him break down. He wrapped his own long arms around the thin blonde hugging him tightly. He didn't stop the tears that continuously cascaded down his cheeks.

"It's ok, Hijiri. Don't be scared."

Hisoka squeezed Hijiri tighter as a small sob escaped from the boy's lips.

"Oh, Hisoka, I…I can't explain it…he saved me…why?…He risked his own life for me, when I thought it was a sin for me to even exist…He put himself on the line…for me. He could've died! B-but he didn't care! He's…a miracle…"

Hisoka nodded. Everything Hijiri was saying was the complete truth. That was Tsuzuki. But hearing these words from someone else made his heart ache. But why? …It's not like he was falling for Tsuzuki…Hmph. But he…he could see that Hijiri was. He truly was. It wasn't just admiration or awe or puppy love. He could see in this boy's emerald eyes that…he would die for Tsuzuki. He could feel the undeniable passion in his emotions. It hurt so badly, so much adoration spilling from Hijiri and being soaked up by his powers, but…it felt good. For they were not unlike his only feelings, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Instead of the usual overpowering shock of emotions he usually received from touching people, these calmed him. Made him believe. It felt good to hug Hijiri. He felt connected with the other boy.

"I-It's ok, Hijiri. Who knows. Maybe…maybe Tsuzuki is falling for you as well…" Hisoka hid the only tear he would be crying that night.

But at those words Hijiri pulled away from Hisoka, a huge grin illuminating his face.

"No way! Y-you really think so, Hisoka-kun?"

Hisoka just smiled. "Who knows? Anything is possible."

"Haha! Yea!!"

Smiling, Hijiri took Hisoka's hand into his own, grinning as he looked back out onto the night. The two teenagers sat like that for hours into the night. Each sharing thoughts of the same, beloved Tsuzuki.

_If only he knew…_

~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~

_**ABOUT A MONTH OR SO LATER…**_

~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~

"TSUZUKI!!! YOU IDIOT!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DESTROYING THINGS????"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki ran to take shelter behind his partner, Hisoka. "PLEASE, CHIEF!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! REALLY!!"

Hisoka just stood there, sighing and rolling his eyes at Tsuzuki's phony tears. This seemed to be a reoccurring event--- Tsuzuki and himself going off on missions for the Judgment Bureau, Tsuzuki always seeming to have an undeniable knack for destroying offices, schools, homes, or any other kinds of private properties, yet at the same time, always completing his assignments, and finally, the both of them returning to the Judgment Bureau only to have Chief Konoe hounding them (them being Tsuzuki) about all the mishap and how once again they were not going to receive a bonus. Tsuzuki's inelegance in his work was actually quite humorous when Hisoka thought about it and he had to stifle a smile as the two continued to bicker.

"URGHH!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, TSUZUKI!!!! LEAVE!!!!"

"EEK!!" And with a flash of light and a cloud of floating smoke, Tsuzuki had disappeared, leaving Hisoka standing in the wake with Chief Konoe.

There was a shaky silence, clouded by Konoe's anger and frustration. Hisoka had not been asked to leave, so he was not going to be so disrespectful as to leave with not being informed to.

"Chief, I apologize for Tsuzuki's…well, turmoil. He-" Hisoka was cut off by Konoe's sharp voice.

"I know! I know, Kurosaki. He tries very hard and, in the end, he does his job…" Konoe dropped his head onto his desk. Hisoka could feel his weariness.

"Shall I take my leave, Chief Konoe?"

"Please, Kurosaki. I just need some time alone."

Hisoka understood. Tsuzuki could be pretty stressful. He bowed to his chief and ambled through the doorway.

Once outside in the courtyard he found Tsuzuki lying in the branches of one of the many beautiful sakura trees. Tsuzuki's eyes seemed to wander off into oblivion, staring at the endless sky. Cherry blossom petals caught themselves in his stunning black hair, making such a graceful contrast. His arms and legs lay limp, hanging from the branches as if to fall off at any moment. He looked so…exhausted.

"Tsuzuki."

No response.

"Tsuzuki, come down here."

Nothing.

Hisoka sighed. He grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled himself up to Tsuzuki's level. They sat there for a moment in relaxed silence, petals swirling about them. Hisoka just stared at Tsuzuki. He could feel his death partner's pain. He could see his darkness that he felt deep inside, for it seemed to float aimlessly about him in a perilous haze that only Hisoka could see. It troubled him almost to tears. Like always, though, the blonde roughly bit them back with his abiding will.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka…"

The "mind-reader" was not expecting that. An apology? Well, it was Tsuzuki. He should have been expecting it, shouldn't he?

"Tsuzuki don't-"

"No…it's just…I know you feel…what I'm feeling…and I'm sorry. It's not good. I'm trying my best to control it but…it's hard. I'm so _disgusted _with myself. If you need to, you can go wait somewhere else…I can…meet up with you later." He finished with a long sigh.

Hisoka shuddered at the emphasis that Tsuzuki had deposited on the word 'disgusted'. It was as if he spoke a fatal curse. A curse upon none other than himself. Once again, Hisoka was taken aback.

"No. You, idiot. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

It was short and it was simple. But it was all Tsuzuki needed to smile. A small, barely visible smile, but a smile none the less.

It was Hisoka's hope.

So often he would worry Tsuzuki was going to go over the edge, once and for all, and he would never be able to get him back.

He dreaded that more than anything.

Poor Tsuzuki…he was so fragile…so kind.

Inadvertently, Hisoka's hand drifted to Tsuzuki's dark, distressed, yet ever more beautiful face. It smoothed a few stray strands of hair from the brunette's eyes and coasted down the side of his pale cheek, comfortingly. The blonde shinigami shifted closer to Tsuzuki as he watched his partner's eyelashes glide gracefully closed. For once, he felt he was helping Tsuzuki. For once, he almost felt needed.

"Tsuzuki…"

His body rattled with shock and dismay as he watched a petite teardrop waft it's way down his friend's cheek. Never had he once seen Tsuzuki cry, but always had he dreaded it. In almost an instant he lunged forward and took his partner into a tender, warm, and affectionate embrace.

Suddenly, he was met with a flashback of emerald eyes and dark ashen hair.

_Hijiri._

Tsuzuki was so stunned and surprised by Hisoka's unsystematic hug that all thoughts of tears dried up. He just lay there in his death associate's slender, fine arms. It felt good. So good. He hadn't had a true embrace from someone in…well, quite a while. In just moments, his troubles were gone, and all that was on the purple eyed shinigami's was the charming scent that radiated from his little blonde's body and the heat from his partner's body that engulfed him. He grinned and giggled, snuggling his face into Hisoka's elfin chest.

"Huh..?"

Hearing Tsuzuki's giggle Hisoka stole a glance downward and saw that he was already happy, a huge smile spread wide across his bright face. It was as if the moment before had never existed. As if he had never been sad or gloomy. This angered Hisoka. He felt as if he'd been fooled or deceived. He quickly snorted and pushed Tsuzuki away.

"Baka…this isn't a YAOi. No snuggling…Tsuzuki?"

The brunette was nowhere to be found. Hisoka quickly looked down and there he was…pulling himself into a sitting position on the ground, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HISOKAAAAA!!!"

"…Oops. S-sorry, Tsuzuki. Serves you right, though…" he muttered under his breath. He jumped to the ground beside his friend and helped him to his feet.

"That really hurt you know…" Imitated tears welled up in Tsuzuki's eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

They didn't scared Hisoka.

"Hmph. I said I was sorry."

Tsuzuki grinned and nodded. But suddenly his eyes became hazed over and Hisoka could feel the cold of sadness begin to drift it's way back into Tsuzuki's mind.

Thinking quickly, as to get Tsuzuki's mind off his horrid self-punishment, Hisoka blurted out a line of words.

"Let's go see Hijiri!"

That stopped Tsuzuki dead in his tracks.

"H-Hijiri? YES! What a great idea, Hisoka-kun!" He practically jumped with joy.

This made Hisoka smile, if only slightly. "I figured we might need a little break. You know, just to get away from the Chief and all of paperwork and everything…"

"Excellent! Oh, I'm so excited! Let's go right now!!!!!"

And with that, Tsuzuki took Hisoka by the hand and they were off to the human world…

~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~

YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So that's the first chapter!!!! I thought it was just going to be a oneshot with sex and fun stuff but really no plot…but it looks like creativity got the best of me :] Plus I've been listening to HIM and for some weird reason I ALWAYS write better when I listen to Mr. Ville Valo's amazing music~ WoO!

So um…yea, tell what you think! Should I continue? Yes? No? I don't really want to continue a story no one would want to read…so you guys just let me know!

Til next time! ;]

Nikki 3


End file.
